


Waver between the hand and the brush

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week day 5: InspirationYusuke wants to draw. He also wants to feel Akira's tongue
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Waver between the hand and the brush

This was actually fun. When Yusuke had first come up with the idea Akira had wondered about how he feel and what he would do all during the hours. This was different and this was a lot of fun. Not just for him, this was fun and interesting for his boyfriend as well. He could read that intense stare and that face very well.

The prickling sensation on his skin. Yusuke was not touching him but the way that his eyes roamed might have as well been a caress. Yusuke had wanted Akira to do some nude modelling and there was nothing wrong with that. Akira actually enjoyed all of that. It was just that in light of their new relationship.

The shift in their relationship meant that things were still fresh and new. Akira liked the passion he could coax from Yusuke and he knew that his lover was the same way. He loved Yusuke and he adored Fox. Yusuke was captured by the Joker that Akira was. Which was why he had wanted to draw Akira to begin with.

It was just that to do it nude. A tasteful sheet didn’t do much to cover Akira. It was the point and all but it was hard to be in Yusuke’s room and not think about everything that had happened in there. The place by the curtains that Akira had been held down by.

The same chair that Yusuke sat in. the rolled up bed that Akira had many memories of. Many delicious fond memories of. He could almost feel the times before. Every time he looked somewhere he could hear them and almost feel them.

It was a good thing they weren’t in the bathroom because the things Yusuke had done in there. Akira would have lost his composure a long time ago. As it was he cleared his throat and tried his best to look the way Yusuke wanted him to look.

At least he tried to because his boyfriend was just too into eating Akira alive with his gaze. Not that Akira was complaining. It was just that when Yusuke slowed the drawing down it only hyped him up. he was warm from his boyfriend’s stare. This only coaxed him on further. Honestly what was Yusuke trying to do to him?

When he saw Yusuke’s pencil hovering Akira swallowed a smile and slowly rolled over. “If you’re not going to work.” He said softly. “Yusuke. If you can’t work I might as well rest.”

“I don’t think you have any plans of resting.” Yusuke’s amused voice sent trickles of warmth through Akira. His boyfriend was right. He let the sheet slide to the ground as he got to his feet. Naked he slowly walked around to Yusuke before he slipped into his boyfriend’s lap.

Akira was naked and Yusuke was fully clothed. This couldn’t be any hotter if he had planned this outcome himself. As it was he pressed his lips to Yusuke’s and sent his hands into his lap before he groped and teased until Yusuke groaned. Akira pulled back with a few pants of his own. The beast was awake. Perfect.

X

“You.” Yusuke had to fight to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this. “You lose yourself in this.” Akira’s wet moan only made shudders go down Yusuke’s spine. “You love this.” He breathed. He watched Akira attempt to smile before he pulled off slowly. The way that Yusuke’s cock slid from his lips. Akira was dangerously erotic.

“Like it. Love it.” Akira said softly as he slowly moved his hand. Each touch was warm and felt almost too good. “Adore it.” He breathed as his tongue swiped over the head. “I adore it so much Yusuke.” If Yusuke could capture that face on his canvas, Akira would bewitch the world. “Crave it.” He smiled. “Need it.” He groaned and the feeling made Yusuke throb. “So many times.” Akira said softly. “Still so big.” He teasingly spoke. “I always think the same thing. This thing just might break me.”

“That means that only Joker.” Yusuke swallowed. “Would run ahead and challenge such a beast.” That earned him a laugh before Akira locked gazes with him. Yusuke was treated to the erotic sight of his boyfriend slowly and wetly swallowing him down to the root. “Minx.” He hissed and the vibration from Akira’s laughter made him hiss slowly. “Joker.” He sighed.

Akira’s shudder at his voice only coaxed Yusuke to do more. It was hard to focus with the wetness on his cock. Hard to think but somehow he managed it. He was stuck between two things.

Mentally recording Akira as he was now. Between Yusuke’s legs sucking him because he loved it. The love and enjoyment on his face. Yusuke felt as though he could draw a thousand scenes.

The other side of him wanted to follow the pleasure. Indulge, coax out more. Coax sounds and expressions from Akira and go until Yusuke’s body was sated.

The way he lost himself in it. Something so erotic was so beautiful. Akira’s eyes changed with every suck and lick. He knew Yusuke’s body so well. Yusuke shuddered when Akira pulled off so he could suck at his tip. The soft bite was a reminder to them both that Yusuke enjoyed that small flash of pain.

A groan escaped him when Akira bobbed back down. Then pulled off again to spread kisses and soft sucks along his shaft. How well Akira knew him. How badly he coaxed Yusuke into this.

What a beautiful erotic sight it was. Yusuke caught it between his fingers and the lust and love in Akira’s eyes. He wanted to draw it. He needed to capture that but at the same time. His body was weak. Flesh was the weakest part of man. Yusuke shuddered and his hands dropped to Akira’s hair. It took everything in him not to thrust into Akira’s throat when he came. He shuddered and trembled as he released his lover only to meet the mischievous eyes he had fallen for. “Maybe nude modelling was a mistake.” He murmured and Akira’s laugher bounced around the room.


End file.
